


Broken

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Billy and Stuff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, Stressed Steve Harrington, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy have a hard time at home with their triplets.One-shot based on the song Broken by the band Lighthouse.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Broken

Steve and Billy surely had no idea what the hell they were getting themselves into when they decided to start a family. Of course they discussed having a couple kids but never did they think they’d have a couple at the same exact time. 

The day they found out they were having triplets, was probably one of the wildest days of their lives. Billy fainted in the doctor’s office hearing her say there were three babies growing inside his husband, three baby girls. Three daughters, what the fuck. 

Billy couldn’t even handle having Max around when she was a raging hormonal teenage girl, how’s he gonna handle three girls all the same age at the same time? 

Both Steve and Billy experienced a lot of anxiety throughout the pregnancy because neither of them didn’t know how to raise a baby let alone three. They both had lots of worries and fears and stress about how they were going to handle three babies at the same time, but they all seemed to vanish when they were holding their girls. 

Steve went in for a scheduled C-Section on July 18th and gave birth to three beautiful angels, Ella Marie, Peyton Rose, and Olivia Rae. All three girls had blue eyes, thick dirty blond hair, and were just beautiful. 

When they held their girls for the first time, nothing else mattered. They were parents and now they had responsibilities in raising these girls to be the best they can be while also still knowing not to mess with them otherwise people will have to deal with their father and we all know how that ends. 

The first year was hard for Steve and Billy. They both took extended leaves then Steve made the decision to just stay home with the babies while Billy worked. Steve got help from his mom and Joyce and well pretty much everyone when they were free but it was a challenge. Steve breastfed the girls until they were about almost a year old then weaned them all to formula and only breastfed at night. It wasn’t easy for Billy either when the girls were hungry, screaming at the top of their lungs for their momma’s milk and he couldn’t help them as much as he wanted to. Steve would pump but he never pumped enough because he was exhausted, he hasn’t gotten a good night's sleep since he was five months pregnant and that’s a long time to not sleep. 

When the girls turned two, they were a bit more mature but they were still learning and developing. They all looked like miniature versions of Billy with their blue eyes and dirty blonde curls. They were his clones and it was adorable seeing them together since there was no denying he was their father. Even though they’re identical, they’re still very different from each other. They have very different personalities but take after their parents just the same. 

As the girls were now more mobile and vocal, Steve and Billy felt like they did a complete one eighty because the girls were turning into monsters, literally. 

"No mama!" Steve carried his daughter to her highchair as she kicked and screamed while trying to escape from his grip.

"Yes! You need to eat breakfast!" Every morning was a struggle with them. They’re outnumbered by their daughters and are exhausted almost everyday from them and how they act. Well, can you blame them though? They're going through their terrible twos when everything is a crisis and ends in a battle of who can cry the loudest.

"Ella, you're going to eat your breakfast with your sisters and that's final!" Steve got her strapped into the highchair and she started to throw a fit.

"Dada! No!" He hears Billy with their other one, Peyton, which left Steve to go wake up their third triplet, Olivia. Billy comes into the kitchen and does the same routine with Peyton and goes to get them their food.

Steve walked upstairs to Olivia’s room and went over to her bed. She wasn’t as bad as her sisters but she could be difficult when she wanted to.

"Olivia, baby girl. Come on, it's time to eat breakfast." She was still asleep with her bobo in her mouth that he only let her have when she's sleeping. 

"Come on baby girl, daddy has breakfast ready downstairs." She reached her arms up and Steve picked her up from her bed, smiling in relief that she wasn't going to give him a hard time this morning much like her sisters.

He carried her all the way downstairs and got her into her highchair. She was rubbing her eye and he took her bobo out of her mouth. Billy set the girls plates in front of them and gave them their plastic baby spoons.

Ella and Peyton were both eating their food giving them an attitude while Olivia just picked at her banana and oatmeal.

Steve sighed and went to get some food for himself before sitting at the table.

"Olivia, why aren't you eating baby girl?" He asked while she stared at her bowl.

"I no hungy mama!" She pouted.

"You're not? How come?"

"Hmmf!" She continued to pout and refused to touch her food and since she's not eating the other two decided to be followers instead of leaders and pout just as well.

Steve looked at Billy and he shrugged.

"I don't know anymore, Steve." Steve sighed and grabbed the bowl of oatmeal as well as her spoon.

"Okay baby, just take five bites then you'll be all done. Come on baby, just five bites that's all." Steve tried and got some oatmeal onto the little spoon, bringing it to her mouth.

"No Mama!" Olivia shouted.

"Yes! Just a few bites!"

"No!" They won again.

"You know what, fine! Don't eat!" Steve yelled and took her out of her highchair. Billy did the same with Peyton then Ella. The three of them ran into the living room and went to go play while Steve turned to Billy and he pulled him into his arms to comfort him. 

"What are we gonna do, Billy?" Steve groaned. 

"This isn't gonna last forever, babe." Billy assured him and rubbed his husband’s tense back. 

"I know. I'm just dreading having to run errands later on. They are not gonna be happy but I need to get this stuff done while you're at the studio." Steve hoped his girls would behave but that wasn’t very likely in this case.

Billy then kissed his husband and pressed their foreheads together, "I wish I could stay home with you baby, but I can’t."

"I know, Billy." Steve then heard the girls squealing in the next room and went to see them immediately.

They flipped the living room upside down and had their toys everywhere. They even pulled the pillows, blankets, and cushions off the couches as well.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" He asked, setting his hands on his hips. 

Billy came into the room and laughed at what they did.

"What's so funny?" Steve cocked an eyebrow at his husband. 

Billy’s smile disappeared and he cleared his throat, "Nothing, baby."

"That's what I thought. Now help me clean up their mess before you leave." Billy nodded and they started to pick up the living room while the girls ran off to some other place in our house.

Steve’s not going to be up for them to be giving him a hard time in the store. He’s for sure not ready for their outbursts.

**\---**

"Peyton, don't touch that!" Steve snatched the box from her hands and put it back onto the shelf. He huffed and continued to push the cart through the aisles.

Steve was halfway done with getting his groceries but the girls were making it impossible for him to keep his cool. Their hands wandered everywhere and they were so loud. He couldn’t wait to bring them home and give them their naps.

"Mama!" He turned and saw Ella trying to get out of the cart.

"No! No! No! Sit your ass down, now!” He raised his voice but she kept going. “Ella Marie!" He threatened and pointed his finger at her and she continued to disobey him. He grabbed her arms and sat her back into the cart a little rough. She then began to cry and now everyone was looking at him. He just wanted to run away but had to deal with these three hellions.

Steve huffed again and just left his cart there, storming out of the store with his girls hanging off him. He strap[ed them into their carseats and Ella was still crying which drove him insane.

"Ella! Stop crying!” He yelled and was on the verge of ripping his hair out of his scalp. 

Steve then slammed the door and ran around the car to get into the driver’s seat. He started up the car and the girls still yelled and screamed at the top of their lungs. 

"Mama! You's a meanie!" Olivia cried.

"Yeah! Mama's meanie!" Peyton agreed with her sister and it was just pure chaos.

Steve then felt his heart break but continued to drive to the house as he wiped his fallen tears on the way.

When they got back to the house, he got them out and brought them into the house. He gave them their bottles and they all fell asleep on the couch, giving him some peace and quiet for once. 

Steve looked at his girls and continued to cry. He felt like such a failure, like a loser. How was he ever going to move on from this?

He took himself into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, bringing it upstairs with him to my room. He opened it and took a huge sip letting the alcohol burn against the back of his throat, numbing all his pain and frustration. 

Steve laid on his bed for a couple minutes then fetched out his phone and called his husband. He was seconds away from having a nervous breakdown and sounded panicked on the phone which frightened Billy so he rushed home immediately. 

Not even five minutes later, Billy walked through the front door and went up to their room.

“Steve, baby. I’m home.” Billy sat beside his stressed husband. "What's going on?"

"Them is what's going on!” Steve cried. “They never listen and cause a scene everywhere we go! I'm tired of them acting like this! It's giving me such bad anxiety and I’m stressed!" His tears streamed down his cheeks while Billy moved to lay beside him, wrinkling his work clothes.

"Steve, I know it’s hard but you have to realize they're only two years old and there's three of them. Of course they're gonna be wild. We just have to learn to cope with their behavior and teach them that what they're doing is wrong, slowly. They need to begin to understand that if they do this, then this will happen. They're new to life, baby, they don't know any better." Billy explained and carded his fingers through Steve’s hair.

"I know, Billy. It’s just...in the car, Ella and Olivia said I was mean and-and I don't want to come off as mean to our daughters. I'm their mother and I want them to have a good relationship with me. It hurt when they said that because I felt I had failed them already and that I'm a bad mother."

"You, inno way, are a bad mother. Stevie, you gave our girls life. You should be praised for carrying and birthing three babies. They're just going through their terrible twos like I said, it's gonna pass eventually." Steve sighed and he wiped away his fallen tears.

"Why don't you try to get some rest while I go pick up the house a bit and make the girls lunch for when they wake up?" Billy suggested.

"Okay, thanks baby." Steve said and pulled the blanket over his body, craving sleep. 

"You're welcome. I love you." Billy gave his husband a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Steve closed his eyes and just thought about everything as he drifted off to sleep.

**-Several Hours Later-**

It was about 5 o'clock when Steve woke from his nap. He sat up in bed and looked around while still getting out of his sleep state. The house smelt amazing, which meant Billy must've cooked.

Steve opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to find the girls quietly sitting on the couch, watching tv. He had never seen them so still and so quiet when they're awake. What the hell did Billy do that he couldn’t?

Steve then walked into the kitchen and found his husband setting the table.

Billy turned around and smiled at his husband, "Hey, you're up. Sleep well?" 

Steve nodded and cleared my throat, "Um, what have you done with our children?"

"Nothing, we just had a little talk." Billy said and went back to the stove, pulling a dish out of the oven.

"Like what?" Steve asked.

Billy set the stuff onto the table and turned to face his husband again, playing with his t-shirt. "I told them that they made you upset today at the store and that they need to stop acting like brats. I said it to them as nicely and gently as possible and tried to reason with them."

"And?"

"They've been quiet and sweet ever since. They even helped me make dinner." Billy said which took Steve by surprise.

"How did that go?"

"It was really fun, they all helped each other the best they could and just laughed the whole time." Billy explained and wrapped his arms around his husband.

Steve then noticed something in Billy’s hair and went to pick it, "Maybe because daddy had some food in his hair." He grabbed and Billy smiled.

"Maybe." Billy pulled Steve in for a kiss then went to get the girls.

They walked into the kitchen and allowed their parents to put them into their highchairs. For once, they were actually wanting to eat. 

Billy handed Steve the girls’ plates and he set them onto their trays with the forks.

The two men then sit down with their food and for once enjoy a nice meal together. There was no screaming, no yelling, no pouting, just a nice dinner with his husband and their girls.

"Ella, Peyton, Olivia, do you girls have something to say to mama?" They chewed their rice and looked at Steve with wide blue eyes.

"Sowwy mama."

"Sowwy."

"I wove yous mama."

Steve felt a tug at his heartstrings and his lips curved into a smile. He wiped his mouth with his napkin then got up kissing each of their heads. "It's okay. I love you girls too. I love you three so much, my beautiful girls." He kissed them once more and sat back down. Billy started to talk about his day at work and Steve just sat listening to every word, feeling a little less stressed with his much needed glass of wine and his well behaved girls.

Later on, Steve and Billy put their girls to bed then went to their bedroom to have some much needed mommy and daddy time.

“You know I was thinking-” Billy began.

“-Oh god.” Steve rolled his eyes and looked over at his husband. 

“We should have another baby.” Billy said and Steve’s mouth went dry before he broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Yeah okay. Have fun with that. I am not having any more babies, three is enough.” 

“Then can we get a dog or a cat?” Billy asked with a sad pout. “Please?” 

Steve continued to stare at his husband then a smile slowly spread across his face. “We’ll see.” Steve then got on top of his husband and straddle him. “Let’s have some fun now.” He said in a rather seductive tone. 

“Ohh, okay.” Billy smiled and sat up to meet Steve halfway with a kiss. He moaned into his husband’s mouth as they carried on with their lust filled kiss. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues danced together in pure bliss. 

As things were getting heated, their bedroom door swung open and Steve fell on top of his husband, startled by the sudden rush of tiny feet and giggles coming towards them. 

Their three hellions were awake and climbed onto their king sized bed, all smiling and giddy. 

Steve and Billy shared a look then pulled away from each other to make room for their little ones. The three tiny humans got themselves comfy in between their mommy and daddy under the blanket and snuggled up against them. 

As much as Steve had such a long day with them, he could never trade up times like these with his girls. They were his everything after all, even if they were wild, they’re kids it’s what’s to be expected. Steve just needed a little reminder that he was doing a good job being a mom and it was all worth what they had right now, being together all cozy and warm with each other. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
